Garibaldis Loophole
by TheVerbalAlchemist
Summary: When an old friend comes to visit the B5 security chief, he begins to realize how far back the friendship goes...
1. Chapter 1

'Garibaldi's Loophole'

Michael was standing in the ambassadorial Docking ring as he watched the ship _Bonney Heather _quietly land.

He smiled as he saw a tall figure disembark . He was the pilot and sole passenger carrying a long pack over one shoulder and carrying a duffle over the other. He had short brown hair , green eyes and a face that only sees a razor on special occasions. He dressed rather plainly except for a long trench coat with an ea logo on the shoulders.

'God , he's still a cowboy.' Michael thought as he walked up to his friend.

"Mr. Nash, where are you going in such a hurry?" Both men laughed and embraced. Michael took the duffle as Nash insisted on carrying the other as they departed for the zocalo..

"Russell, it's been too long. Last time was?"

" Last time I was here I think was right after Sinclair's issues with the Attack on Kosh. When you loss those staff?"

Michael nodded as they soon found their way to Michaels office as they walked in. "So what's Earthgov's favorite freelance investigative consultant doing here? I am security chief . I should've been informed of an investigation.

Russell sat down across from his friend. "Not an EA matter, Michael. This one is of a personal nature."

Michael gave him a curious yet cautious look. "Given your position and the fact you and I have been tight for so long….what is it?"

Russell reached for his duffel and removed a leather covered box with a small silver lock. He opened it to reveal a silver flask dating back to the united states 1st civil war.

"It's for me. What I need to tell I can not tell you under EA monitors or a sober mind."

"What the hel* are you talking about?"

Russell took a swig and sighed.

"Tell me Michael, I have a friend whose going to meet me at my ship. I don't think I've ever shown you the inside. He should be there soon in fact. I told him when I'd dock. "

"Nash don't play games with.."

Russell interrupted ." It has to be like this Michael. You remember that day I found this young ea gropo, and introduced him to a lovely girl names Lise?"

"you bast#r"

"Gentleman bast#rd Michael. Come on….I have some actual Italian sausage and shredded mozzarella.."

"You bast#rd with taste. Ok ok I give."

###########

The pair soon made their way back to the _Bonney Heather_ where Michael saw a familiar face.

"Brother Theo, What are you doing here? Russell, Don't tell me you found religion?"

Russell shrugged as he led the pair into the ship. "Something like that. Lets go."

The trio made their way into the rear of the ship. Michael knew Russell had a larger ship than most ea ambassadorial staff due to a combination of his money, connections and work history, but the living quarters seemed to have been cut in half .

"I like the beatles posters and the van Gogh prints . Your kitchenette would make the fresh aire look like a McBarri's. but what's so special to drag me here?"

Russell smiled as he walked over to a secure keypad under a picture of the beatles. And typed in an important number to him…1536.

"This is the lobby. The museum of my life is here."

The wall folded back to show how much space Nash really had on his ship. Michael's eyes glazed wide. Michael was seldom used to feeling amazed. Pictures , letters and paintings from events well over 600 years old as well as a row of ancient swords down the far left wall, even what look like the clothes of a 16th or 17th Scottish highlander.

His eyes focused on an ancient leather coat and driving goggles and the picture hanging over them.

"Russell are these real?"

Brother Theo answered. "I can attest to their authenticity, Mr. Garibaldi."

"You Theo? What do you have to do with Russell?"

The Monk glanced back to Russell who had removed a dirk from the collection and nodded to him.

"Because I know how he got it all." Theo raised his hand and revealed his wrist to reveal a circular symbol.

"We've been watching you may say for quite a while."

Garibaldi wasn't convinced.

"What's that? Drunk night before vows?"

Russell walked over and placed the dirk in Garibaldi's hand. "Michael, Take a look at the picture."

Michael looked at the picture closely. It was an ancient black and white photo that showed 2 men standing beside a motorcycle. The one the left bared a semblance to Michael somewhat but the man on the right was the spitting image of Russell . On the bottom was an inscription with the name 'me & Antonio Garibaldi, September, 1917'.

"This is got to be a fake . Paper couldn't have lasted un."

"Unless it has been kept in perfect condition for over several hundred years. These all were. The man on the left found a medic who had a motorcycle accident while on the way to an aid station. He got him in the sidecar to help him and was ambushed along the way but survived. The Medic promised he would always keep an eye out for the Garibaldi's for keeping an eye out for him. "

Russell then grabbed Michaels hand with the dagger and shoved it into his own heart.

Michael slowly removed the blade before being stopped by Brother Theo from tapping his comlink.

"WHAT THE HELL are you doing?

"Look at your friend, Michael. Learn one of the biggest secrets within humanity."

Theo was surprisingly able to keep Michael off his handlink as he watched his friend gasp his last breath…and 30 seconds later breath again sharply as he slowly stood.

"What the hell is this?"

"Michael, I am the man who saved you on mars. I was also you grandmothers partner on the Boston PD. I served with her great grand father in the 3rd world war. I have watched over your…family since that day."

"This is some kind of trick. WHAT THE HELL NASH?"

"You're grandmother kept her service revolver when she was at her first house in a small wall safe she kept behind a map of italy. When she moved to the place near to the harbor, she took the safe with her but kept it in her closet on the shelf by her old music collection. She loved Mozart. Right?"

Michael nodded slowly managing to calm himself as he sat down as Theo continued where Russell left off.

"That tattoo I showed you represents a group of people called watchers. We've known about immortals for a very long time. We watch as the name suggests but we do not interfere."

"This doesn't make sense. How could earthgov or any Doctor.."

Russell put an hand on his friends shoulder.

"Michael, I am pretty much just like anyone. I just have a far harder time dying. I was born in 1518 in the village of Glenfinnan in Scotland. And I'm still your friend."

"All right , saying I believe this? Why are you here? Is Russell Nash your real name?"

"My name is Connor Macleod of the clan Macleod , Michael. I believe there is another of my kind here. I have to deal with him because he is far less cordial than I am."

(tbc)


	2. Chapter 2

'Russell' or 'Connor' recalls spending way too much time in his multi-century life in police stations. It

was an even split as a defendant or a representative of the law he figured.

This was the first time he was confessing a murder he hadn't committed yet.

"Nash or Macleod or whatever you want to call yourself, consider yourself lucky I turned the monitors

off when I brought you and Theo back here. You come here and first tell me your god dam# immortal and

you have come here to investigate a man who…"

"Not investigate , Mi.."

Michael continued despite Connor's interruption " reportedly died during the bombing of San

Diego…and then there is how you want to deal with him. Did you really think I wouldn't have an issue

with this?"

Theo lifted a hand to intervene. "If I might Mr .Garibaldi, those like Connor have been dealing with

Those of their own kind who used their immortality as a weapon to rule and strike fear since before….since

before the builders of the pyramids laid a stone onto the ground. They are capable of things no ordinary

human beings are. Given the Psi-Corp was created to let telepaths deal with themselves, they are just

following suit. "

Macleod grinned .

"Brother Theo, You wouldn't have been a lawyer before taking vows were you?"

"As a matter of fact I was Connor."

Michael dropped the folder he was holding as he fell into his chair glaring at the two.

"Oh yeah, tell me about this guy anyway."

"Last I heard he was going by the name of Shane Lassiter, A former Gropo during the Earth Minbari

War. He was known also as Doctor Carl Mortensen of the shining stars bio sciences division. One

Hundred years before that , He was with the Office of Planetary Intelligence just after the old C.I.A.

Disbanded. "

"And how did he earn your attention Russell?"

"I was working with the OSS during the 2nd world war. The allies were looking for information on

What Hitler was calling his final solution. I had managed with a small resistance cell to get into the office

of one of Himmlers subordinates. I had found the information. The numbers of victims, the method of extermination….It could have been dealt with. When we had gotten back to our safe house, they were

Preparing to get me out when the SS threw the first firebombs through the window, followed by a stream

of bullets. I had taken 3 to the back as I was heading to my escape when I sensed him. Captain Heinriech

Mueller, he had sensed me but didn't know who the immortal was in the room. Once he realized it was

Me, He pulled a saber from under his coat and would've taken my head if a subordinate had called him

away. While they started to set the place on fire, I escaped and made my way back to London."

"And this got you angry why?"

"He didn't know who the immortal was….so he started taking heads….of all of the cell…"

Garibaldi rolled his eyes as he put the name Shane Lassiter .

"Lassiter, Shane. He is considered a major force within the smuggling game but I haven't been able to

get proof enough even to investigate. There was also a rumor around him about human trafficking. He

Also had apparently legitimate transport deals with Psi-Corp. He's scum but he's well connected scum.

He currently has a long term lease in red 3 as well as office space near down below….interesting."

Connor stood up and looked over Michael's shoulder.

"What is?"

"It seems there is one non-earth government that has had , shall we say questionable dealings with

Lassiter.."

Macleod looked at his friend and he couldn't realize whhy Michael was grinning.

"Brother Theo, Macleod, Now, I get to take you somewhere."

Theo and Connor shrugged as they made their way toward the diplomatic quarters.

Macleod's eyes rolled slightly as they arrived at the door of the appropriate ambassadorial quarters.

"You've got to be kidding.." Duncan shugged.

Michael shook his head negatively as the trio door opened and a familiar face appeared.

"Mr. Garibaldi, I'm afraid it's not a very good time unless it is official b-"

Garibaldi cut him off.

"It's not. It's personal. If you or your boss know me, that's a lot more important than official bs. I need to talk to him NOW…"

The aide nodded as Michael and Connor went in and Theo remained outside.

As the door closed, Michael heard a very familiar voice arriving from the bathroom.

"Meester Garibaldi, Once again you have the timing of a blind man in front of an naked woman…All

you can do is feel around" Londo laughed a little too hard at his own joke.

"Londo, This is Russell Nash. He's an old friend and he needs some assistance."

"But of course, any friend of Garibaldi's is an acquiantance of mine….what a minute, You said Russell

Nash, as in the Earth Alliance troubleshooter who helped with my peoples negotiations with so many of the

league of non-aligned worlds…in their favor I might add"

Russell nodded. "One and the same. I need you to arrange a meeting in a secluded place in down below

Between me and a Shane Lassiter. Between me and him alone. Do not deny your knowledge of him. If

you know who I am, then you know I know you know him.."

Londo nodded as he poured himself a drink and takes a long swig.

"Deny? No I don't deny it. The man is a pig and a low life of the first order. I would thank someone to

deal with him. The question is , why should I help you?"

Michael stiffened at Londos comment . Nash just smiled as he whispered a few words in perfect

Centauri into Londo's ear.

Londos shade turned a lot more pale.

"You wouldn't ..You couldn't have."

"I would and I have by the emperor at the time handed to me with the familial seal…Would you like

Proof sent to the Centaurum or the Babylon 5 council?"

Londo stopped and nodded. "Very well, I will need 2 hours. Is there anything I should tell him for

you?" Londo knew he had no choice, but he still hated this.

Michael and Macleod stood at the door. "Tell him if he doesn't come and come alone, what I will do to

him will make what he did in Berlin look like pre-school.."

Londo took another swig and headed to his com unit while Michael and the immortal headed back

towards the Zocalo.

(tbc)


End file.
